


Just A Smile, Please

by WinterMel (squirrel_and_moose)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, coffeeshop!au, really short, royed, this was not supposed to become a coffeeshop, why did it become a coffeeshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrel_and_moose/pseuds/WinterMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the  ‘You just ordered a smile and I look at you like you’re batshit insane before bursting out into laughter’ AU from tumblr (link inside)<br/>Roy was having a pretty shit week until he met Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Smile, Please

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't Sabriel and I'm sorry; I was re-watching some FMA episodes and this shit happened. In other news, I still suck at summaries.  
> Inspired by this post on tumblr: ‘You just ordered a smile and I look at you like you’re batshit insane before bursting out into laughter’ AU (http://johnlocking-always.tumblr.com/post/121959824720/job-aus). Technically this was supposed to be a fast food AU but for some reason it turned into a coffee shop again. *sighs*  
> Also, let me know how I did with Roy's POV (I know he's more awkward than he is in canon... he turned into an embarrassed mess). I think I would do better writing from Ed's POV, but I wanted to give this a try.

It had been an absolutely shit week. With all of the upcoming deadlines, it was becoming unbearable to be in the office – Roy had to get away from all the stressed and angry people running around, even if it was only for five minutes to get coffee. Roy sighed and walked up to the counter.

“Hello, welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you today?” A voice prompted him out of his thoughts.

“A smile would be wonderful,” Roy mumbled, rubbing at his eyes, before realizing what just came out of his mouth. His eyes snapped open. 

The person behind the counter had light blond hair pulled back into a braid, and managed to make the normally unflattering Starbucks uniform look good. Roy stared at his eyes, which were the most gorgeous shade of gold he had ever seen. Then Roy saw the expression on his face.

The guy was looking at him like he was absolutely insane. Roy couldn’t blame him; had their roles been switched, Roy would probably look the same.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean-” Roy began, but then the guy – Ed, according to his name tag – burst into laughter and Roy completely forgot what he was saying. Ed’s entire face lit up, and he laughed so hard he was literally doubled over and holding his sides. By the time he stood up, he was wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. Roy’s heart conveniently chose that time to stop working.

“Oh my god, that made my day,” Ed grinned. Mine too, Roy thought, but thankfully his mouth decided to stay shut that time. “Rough week?”

“Just a little stressed. I have this huge deadline at work and my PA is giving me shit for not getting enough done,” Roy replied, still trying to recover his heart rate.

“Sorry, that sucks,” Ed said sympathetically. “So can I get you anything besides that smile?” He grinned again.

Roy desperately tried to stop staring. “Just... whatever has the most caffeine in it.” He felt his cheeks go red. He normally kept his face in an impartial mask, but for some reason he couldn’t control his expression around Ed.

“Can I get a name to put on this?” Ed held up the cup.

Roy told him, and watched Ed make the drink. “So, where do you work?” Ed asked, making conversation. The last thing Roy wanted to do was talk in case he embarrassed himself more, but he managed to get an answer out. 

“The military research and development center.”

“That’s really cool,” Ed said, and actually sounded like he meant it, unlike most people Roy talked to. Ed flipped his braid out of the way and continued stirring the drink. “I’m only working here part time; I’m just trying to pay for my apartment while I wait on a research grant.”

“What are you researching?”

“Parallel universe theories. I won’t bore you, it’s some pretty scientific stuff, but I like it.”

“You wouldn’t bore me,” Roy said automatically, but it was true. He could listen to Ed all day. Ed smiled a little shyly at Roy as he handed him the cup, and Roy’s brain continued to malfunction. He managed to stutter out a “Have a nice day,” and barely heard the Ed’s response as he hurried out of the store, absolutely mortified. He wanted to go hide under a rock. Ed must think he was insane or something.

Roy was about to take a drink when something on the cup caught his eye. He looked closer and saw a hastily scrawled phone number with Ed’s name written underneath. He stared for a second, not believing it. He had completely humiliated himself in front of the most incredibly attractive and intelligent person he had ever met, and had ended up with that person’s number. Roy grinned, and walked back to the office in a much better mood, already excited to see Ed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... I really debated on whether or not to post this, so let me know what you thought - comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
